The Dream Chase Case (Written With TheSnarkKnight30)
by AwkwardTurtle13
Summary: Gentle Dream and Star Chaser are shocked when they find out their daughter Dream Chaser has been foalnapped. They call up Sprinklejinx, the best detective in town. Along with her comrades, Thunderwing and Honey Flower, surely Dream Chaser will be found, right? Sequel to my story "Gentle Dream" and "My Little Pony: Ignorance is Bliss" by TheSnarkKnight30.
1. Chapter 1

***Hi everypony! It's Emmo13, here to give you the sequel to my story, "Gentle Dream". My buddy TheSnarkKnight30 and I decided to team up and combine our sequels into one, so this is also the sequel to "My Little Pony: Ignorance is Bliss". Ya'll should probably read these two before diving into this one. Especially hers, it's awesome! Anyways, we hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

"Aw, she's so cute!" Fluttershy gushed.

"Indeed, she's quite a sight," Rarity agreed.

"I just love babies!" Pinkie bounced.

"Shh," Twilight shushed Pinkie. She turned back to my newborn daughter, Dream Chaser, and smiled.

"She will be a great unicorn, I can tell," Applejack said.

"Just like her mother," Star Chaser said grinning, holding my hoof.

"Yeah yeah," Rainbow Dash said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw c'mon Rainbow, ya know it's cute," Applejack said, nudging her.

"Whatever," Rainbow replied, but I could tell she was just hiding it. You could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Thank you everypony for being here," I smiled. I was just so happy; I was holding my own baby in my arms surrounded by ponies I loved.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Compose said.

"Yeah, even if it's just a baby," Meg continued.

"Oh my gosh, I'm Auntie Joy now!" Joyful Passion realized. "And, you're Auntie Compose and Auntie Meg!"

"My babies are growing up so fast." Mom started to cry. Dad held her close.

"We're so happy for you two," Star Chaser's mom said.

Sitting there, I couldn't help but just feel excited. This was the start of a new story. Looking at this fragile new creature, I vowed to do everything in my power to give her a better childhood than mine was.

XXX

"Mom, why can't I go to normal school?" I asked.

"What's wrong with home school, Dream Chaser?" Mom said.

"Don't answer my question with a question!" I shouted. I looked at Mom's sad face. "I mean, I just don't see why I can't go. It's like home school but I get to make friends instead of being stuck at home all the time."

"Your gift…"

"Some gift it is," I mumbled. For as long as I could remember, I had been able to grant people's wishes. The only catch was that it had to be at night when all the stars were out. The stars gave me the ability to do so, for some strange reason. If I was talking to somepony and they made a wish aloud, well I couldn't help but grant it. The night I found that out was rather interesting.

"Dream Chaser, look at the stars," Dad pointed. I looked up, curious at the glowing dots in the sky.

"Pretty," I said. At two and a half, I couldn't say too much.

"Daddy got his cutie mark because of stars," Dad said, showing me his cutie mark. It was a shooting star.

"None," I pouted, looking at my flank.

"You'll get yours one day, don't worry about it," Dad comforted. Oh how I loved Daddy.

We looked back up at the twinkling sky.

"Gosh, sometimes I wish the stars would shine day and night," Dad said. Suddenly, a firework of colors burst from my horn.

"Did you just do magic? Dream! Dream!" Dad called.

"Chase? Is everything alright?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Just wonderful! Dream Chaser just did some magic!"

"Oh, I wish I could have seen it," Mom sighed. Another firework of colors spurted out of my horn.

"Oh Chase!" Mom exclaimed, and she pulled us all into a hug. Then, it was time for me to be tucked into bed.

The next morning was chaos. Everypony was freaking out because there were still stars in the sky. We called over Twilight.

"I had Spike send a letter to Princess Celestia asking if it was something she and Luna had planned. It wasn't," Twilight shared.

It was quiet for a moment. I was bored, so I started pounding my hooves for attention. The grown-ups looked at me. Dad's face lit up in realization.

"Could it have been…?" he asked.

"What, Chase?" Mom asked.

"You remember last night, Dream, when Dream Chaser did some magic?"

"Dream Chaser did magic?!" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Yes," Mom and Dad said simultaneously. I never understood why, but they did that a lot.

"Anyways, well it just occurred to me that she could've had something to do with this, and me," Dad started.

"How?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I remember saying something like, 'I wish the stars would shine day and night' and she—well she did magic," Dad explained.

"Are you suggesting that your daughter granted your wish?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"I think Chase is right, I mean, last night after he called me outside and told me that Dream Chaser did magic, I said something like, 'I wish I could have seen it'. Well, at that moment she did magic again," Mom said.

"Hmm…Let me try. I wish that the stars would only appear at night," Twilight tested. We all looked out the window to see that the stars disappeared from the day sky. They all looked at me and I giggled at their puzzled faces.

"It seems like our daughter has a very special gift," Dad said, scooping me up in his arm.

"A dangerous gift," Twilight warned, "if anypony found out…"

Mom's eyes widened.

"We can't let anypony know then," Mom decided. "You'll keep the secret, won't you?"

"You have my word, however don't you think Princess Celestia should know?" Twilight asked.

"She has a point," Dad said. Mom sighed.

"Alright, but that's it. We can't tell anypony else, not even our friends. It's too risky," Mom decided.

"Of course," Twilight said. "Well, I better get started on that report. I'll write it myself and make sure Spike doesn't peek when he sends it."

"Thank you, Twilight," Mom and Dad replied.

"You're welcome. Good luck you two," Twilight said, leaving.

"I think that we need to test this gift more, just so we know," Dad said.

"Fine," Mom agreed reluctantly.

During that day, Mom and Dad kept making wishes to me, and I just babbled. They looked frustrated since nothing was happening. Then, the stars came out.

"Oh, I forgot all about dinner. I wish we had something prepared," Mom sighed.

Suddenly, my horn lit up with the firework of colors. Mom and Dad rushed to the table and before them was dinner.

"Do you know what this means?" they asked each other.

"She can only grant wishes at night!" they answered, laughing. I laughed too, unsure what was going on at the time.

From that night on, my parents decided wishes could only be made in case of emergency. And they kept me locked up in my house so I wouldn't spill that I had this gift.

"Sweetie, if ponies found out about your gift—well things would turn out bad," Mom said.

"But, I'm eleven! I can keep a secret, I promise! And I promise that I'll be home way before dark!" I claimed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, it's too risky," Mom said sadly.

"That's not fair!" I cried, running up to my room. I looked at my pathetic self in the mirror.

My off-white eyes were all red and puffy, my purple and white mane was a mess, and my dull light blue coat looked even duller.

"I hate my life!" I said, breaking the mirror in anger. "I don't have any friends of my own, I'm stuck inside this stuffy old building, and now I'm talking to myself, all because of this stupid curse!" I screamed. Then, I collapsed on the floor, bawling my eyes out. When I had calmed down enough, I looked at my window. Mom and Dad permanently locked my glass window so I couldn't open it. That didn't mean that I couldn't break through it.

I stepped back to the other side of the room, and then pushed off the wall and broke through the window with my horn. I remembered I was on the second floor and slapped myself mentally as I fell. Miraculously, I landed in a bush. Sure, it was all prickly, but it was better than hitting the solid earth. I shook myself off and ran away as far as my little legs good take me.

It felt good being free. I closed my eyes and grinned, feeling the wind in my mane. Suddenly, I bumped into somepony.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized, getting up.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Dream Chaser, sir," I responded.

"Then it's alright," he said.

"It is?"

"Yeah, how 'bout you come with me? We can take a little…walk together," he said.

"Anywhere away from home is just fine," I replied.

"Oh really? Well, I think that can be arranged," he said. "Boys!"

The last thing I saw was a bag being pulled over my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own My Little Pony

*** This is TheSnarkKnight30. I figured it would be cool if we could combine my comedy violent action mystery thing with Emmo13's heartwarming coming of age romance stuff. I figured the two styles combined would attract more readers. So tell us what you think and I hope you enjoy the story J . If you think you know who did it, that's great. Please don't write a review saying I think so and so did it and ruin it for everybody.

Chapter 2

Star Chaser's POV:

I leaned my right ear against Dream Chaser's door. I could only hear the ticking of her clock. Gentle Dream told me that they got into an argument an hour ago. I knocked on her door. There's no answer. I turned the knob. It's locked.

"Dream Chaser, it's me! Dad. May I come in?" I asked. Still nothing. I pulled out our old tool box from the closet and took the door off the hinges with the screw driver. I felt my heart pounding faster and faster. Dream Chaser was nowhere to be found. The drapes billowed in the frosty winter wind. She couldn't have opened the window. Gentle Dream locked it with her magic. I pushed away the curtains and saw the broken window. Fear gripped my heart tightly. Half of the happiness in my life was gone in the blink of an eye. My ears drooped down and I hung my head low.

"Dream Chaser!" I yelled. Gentle Dream trotted upstairs to see what the matter was.

"Is she alright?" Gentle Dream asked.

"She's gone," I said trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Gone!? What have I done? I should have never been so hard on her," Gentle Dream sniffled putting her head on my shoulder and weeping softly.

"I'm going to go look for her," I said putting on a scarf.

"She'll freeze to death out there," Gentle Dream said wiping the tears off her dark blue eyes.

"She's not a pegasus. That means she must have left tracks in the snow," I said.

I started my search outside her window. The snow was probably up past her knees. The tiny tracks went past my front yard. Three sets of larger foot prints intersected with the trail. Two sets were the same size and the third set was the largest. The tracks hoof tracks stopped a few feet away. Then the hoof prints stopped and carriage wheel marks go down the path. I turn the corner. Foals were having a big snow ball fight. The trail was ruined.

"Chase! Come here!" Gentle Dream said from the front porch.

"What's the matter, Dream?" I asked.

"Gentle Dream has been foalnapped," she said levitating a scroll in the air with her horn.

"What should we do? They're long gone by now," she said. I shook the chilly snow off my wet fur.

"I think we should report it to that pony who found Cadence's sister three weeks ago," I said through my chattering teeth.

"Good idea," she said forcing a smile.

I went to the detective pony's office. There was one stallion and two mares sitting at a desk.

"May I talk to your mother?" I asked the young minty green mare sitting at the desk.

"She's in Fillydelphia," she said. Her voice was harsher than I expected it to be.

"When will she be back? It's very important that we talk to Sprinklejinx right away," Gentle Dream said.

"You're talking to her right now," Sprinklejinx said.

"Oh, it is you. I expected you to be a bit—" I said.

"Taller? Yeah, I get that a lot," Sprinklejinx said levitating a mug of hot chocolate to her lips. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Our daughter was foalnapped today," I said. A white pegasus with a black and yellow mane spits out a mouth full of coffee at Sprinklejinx's face.

"Foalnapped?" he repeated.

"Say it, don't spray it, Thunderwing. Don't mind him he's new," Sprinklejinx said shaking the coffee out of her mane.

"Sorry. I just got excited," he said rubbing his mouth with his hoof.

"Can you please help us find her?" Gentle Dream asked.

"Of course we will," A yellow mare said. I glanced at her nametag. It said Honey Flower. Sprinklejinx takes a note book out of her filing cabinet along with a quill.

"What does this filly look like?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"She is eleven years old, she has a purple mane and—" By the time I finish my sentence Gentle Dream uses her horn to draw a perfect sketch of her.

"How did you know she was foalnapped?" Honey Flower asked.

"There was a letter on the door," I said handing it too her.

"Well, you just managed to contaminate the evidence with your hoof prints," Sprinklejinx says flatly.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It has been written by a unicorn. Unicorns always have the neatest hoof writing because it's much easier to us to write with levitation," She said looking over at Gentle Dream.

"Gentle Dream didn't do it! She would never hurt anypony. She loved Dream Chaser with all her heart," I said. Sprinkle Jinx grabbed a shovel from underneath her desk. I wondered what other useful things she kept under there.

"We're going to have to take a look around her bedroom," Thunderwing said.

"Okay," Gentle Dream said. We take the three detectives to our house. Sprinklejinx examined the window.

"There are no other signs of a break in in the house. The window was broken from the inside. If the foalnappers got in through the window most of the shards of glass would land inside the house. She must have jumped through the window herself," Sprinkle Jinx said.

"Was she a pegasis? Nopony would survive a fall this high," Thunder Wing asked.

"That gooseberry bush down there would be soft enough to catch her," Honey Flower said.

"Why would she want to jump out a window?" Sprinkles asked.

"I told her she couldn't go to public school because her powers are dangerous. She locked herself in her room. Star Chaser went to go check on her and she was gone and I found the note on the front door," Gentle Dream says.

"Maybe she wrote the note to make you feel guilty," Thunderwing said.

"She's a eleven year old filly, not a mastermind. We're talking about somepony crazy enough to leap out a second floor window," Sprinklejinx said.

"Well we only have two suspects so far," Honey Flower said.

"She might have ran away and then got captured," Sprinklejinx said. Well I could have figured that out for myself.

"There's no blood in the snow. She couldn't have touched the glass or she would have been cut to pieces," Sprinklejinx said.

I lead the ponies through the tracks in the snow. Honey Flower spots something under a pile of snow. Sprinklejinx takes her shovel and helps her dig it up.

"A hat?" Sprinkle Jinx said. Honey Flower shows me a blue and yellow straw hat.

"It's much too big to fit Dreamchaser. It's too big for Gentle Dream too," Thunderwing says.

"Anypony could have dropped that hat," Sprinklejinx said.

"It's hard to interrogate ponies at this hour. Maybe we should wait till morning," Thunderwing said. My heart sank like a rock. Poor Dream Chaser was all alone and afraid. I wondered if she missed us at all. I lie awake in my bed overwhelmed with grief over the loss of my daughter. I pretended that I thought everything was going to be alright for Gentle Dream, but inside I felt as helpless as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

***It's Emmo13 again. I hope that you're enjoying the story so far (as does TheSnarkKnight30 probably). Just a reminder, if you think you know who it is, don't spoil it for everypony else please. That would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Gentle Dream's POV:

"I couldn't sleep much," I shared, seeing the light stream in through the window.

"Neither could I," Chase said, hopping out of the bed. "Well, we better head to Sprinklejinx's office."

"Oh, Chase, I hope she's alright."

"I hope so too," Chase agreed, looking at me sadly. As my husband and I headed to the detective office, I couldn't help but feel guilty about this whole ordeal. I mean, I could've tried to compromise with Dream Chaser, but I was always so worried for her. There are ponies out there that will stop at nothing to obtain power like hers. Plus, public school was never too good to me…

"Dream, we're here," Chase said, bringing me back to the present. It wasn't a rare occurrence; often I would get lost in my thoughts.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"Welcome back," Honey Flower said.

"Thanks," we replied.

"Do you two always do that?" Sprinklejinx asked flatly.

"Sometimes we do—it's just a thing," we answered. Chase and I looked at each other and laughed. That last one was the longest simultaneous response we've given yet. It felt good to laugh, but it died nearly as soon as it had started. As this was going on, I noticed that Thunderwing was gazing dreamily at Honey Flower. Did I see something there? I shrugged it off, deciding it was none of my business. What was my business was the fact that my daughter was missing.

"So, how are we going to find our daughter?" Chase asked, wrapping his arm around me.

"We need to find clues," Thunderwing stated. That was an obvious answer, but I didn't want to be rude. I didn't like hurting anypony's feelings. Sprinklejinx didn't seem to mind speaking her thoughts.

"No duh, Thunderwing," Sprinklejinx said sarcastically. "Like I said before, he's new. Anyways, we're going back to where we found the hat and ask around to see if there are any witnesses. Hopefully somepony will at least recognize the hat."

"Seems reasonable to me," Chase said. He noticed my concerned expression. "It'll be okay, Dream. I promise." I looked up at him and could tell he was just trying to be strong for me. I loved him so much.

"Come on, we were able to find the lost Princess Cloudstar. We'll find your daughter," Honey Flower assured.

"We haven't got all day," Sprinklejinx reminded. I sighed.

"Let's go then," I replied.

Sprinklejinx levitated our current evidence, the hat, and her shovel. We all headed out to where we had been the previous evening.

"Everypony spread out for interrogation. Meet back here in about an hour or so," Sprinklejinx directed. We all split up, Sprinklejinx going one way, Thunderwing and Honey Flower heading off in another direction, and Chase and I heading off opposite of them.

We spotted several ponies, but they didn't have any information. I walked around dejectedly, feeling like we would never find my daughter. Chase seemed to feel the same way. We noticed that our time was nearly up and decided to head back to our meeting place.

We were the first to arrive and sat patiently. Well, as patient as the parents of a missing foal could be.

Sprinklejinx was next to come. She looked aggravated.

"Anything?"

We shook our heads no. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well then I hope Thunderwing and Honey Flower have something," she said. We sat there for an hour until finally the two showed up.

"Where have you been?!" Sprinklejinx shouted. I felt like shouting too.

"We were interrogating," Thunderwing said.

"We've got some information you might like to know," Honey Flower added.

I felt bad now.

"Sorry," Sprinklejinx mumbled.

"It's alright, Jinx," Thunderwing said. "Okay, so somepony said that a while ago these stallions came to town. They travel all over, according to our source, and they wore hats like this one."

"Great, so they could be anywhere," Sprinklejinx muttered.

"They can't be too far. That pony said they were just earth ponies," Honey Flower said. "Also, we've narrowed it down to the fact that the foalnappers are male."

"I guess you're right," Sprinklejinx admitted.

"So, there's a chance we'll find Dream Chaser?" I asked, excited.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, but yes, I think we do," Sprinklejinx said.

Chase and I hugged happily, totally getting our hopes up.


	4. Chapter 4

***This is TheSnarkKnight30! =) This is the first chapter written in one of my character's point of view. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.

Sprinkle Jinx's POV:

I watched as Gentle Dream and Star Chaser embrace. Some of their stress seems to melt away from the warmth of their front legs around each other. _Ugh! Get a stable!_ I thought to myself. Thunderwing laughed as if he knew what I was thinking. I rolled my eyes and trotted ahead of them. The sooner I could get this mystery solved, the sooner I could get paid. That was the last thing on my mind. I knew first hoof how it felt to be foalnapped. It's horrifying. I couldn't even imagine how frightening it would be for a filly.

"Those two are so adorable together," Honey Flower whispered endearingly.

"They get along nicely," Thunderwing said.

"Hey look!" Thunderwing said darting ahead of me. He pounced on a random earth pony who was just minding his own business. Thunderwing kicked him in his screaming jaw.

"What's he doing?" Gentle Dream asked. Star Chaser pushed Thunderwing out of the way.

"He's wearing the hat!" he yelled.

"That's not the hat. His hat is blue with a yellow ribbon. We're looking for a yellow hat with a blue ribbon," I said.

"Please, don't hurt me. I just want to buy my brother Pipsqueak something for Hearthswarming Eve," the brown and white earth pony pleaded.

"Whoops! Sorry," Thunderwing said with the dignity of a circus clown.

"Sorry, sometimes he just can't help himself," Honey Flower said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?" he asked.

"We're trying to figure out who foalnapped my daughter," Gentle Dream said.

"Can I help? My name is Weakling," Weakling stuttered. I smacked my forehead.

"We need all the help we could get," Star Chaser said. That was when I found out that Star Chaser thought we were a bunch of amateurs. I didn't really blame him. Thunderwing was making us look like a bunch of idiots.

"What are we doing first?" Weakling asked.

"We're going to ask everypony if they saw anypony wearing this hat," Gentle Dream says taking the hat out of her saddle bag.

"I think we should split up. I'll ask Fluttershy. She's not that nervous around me because we were at Cloudsdale together," Star Chaser said flapping his wings.

"I'll go talk to Twilight. She's the only pony who knows about her power other than Princess Celestia," Gentle Dream said.

"I should talk to Rainbow Dash. She likes talking to a former Wonderbolts member," Thunderwing said.

"I'm going to see Rarity. She sells clothing and hats. Maybe she knows about recent purchases of those hats," Honey Flower said.

"I'm going to see Applejack because I really don't feel like putting up with Pinkie Pie. Weakling, do you know your way to the Sugarcube Corner?" I asked.

"I-I think so," he said.

"Good, we'll meet you there when we're done," I said.

"Wait! I don't even know your names," Weakling said.

"I'm Gentle Dream. I'm Dream Chaser's mother," she said in a friendly tone.

"I'm Star Chaser. I'm the father," he said.

"I'm Sprinklejinx. I'm a detective," I said.

"I'm her assistant, Thunderwing," he said.

"I'm Honey Flower. I'm Thunderwing's partner," she said.

"Okay, could we go now," I said impatiently.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Weakling whimpered.

"He's going to need a lot of training," I muttered to myself.

Sweet Apple Acres didn't seem too busy so I stopped by to ask Applejack a few questions. Applejack was only twenty feet away. She kicked her legs in the air and hits tree bark. The apples fell from all the branches followed by a few leaves. She dumped her basket of apples into a crate. She took such great care of the apple trees. The cold weather does little damage to the apples.

"Applejack," I said. Her ears perked up.

"Sprinklejinx. What are ya doin here?" she asked.

"I'm trying to solve a foalnapping case. All we found was this hat," I said sending a telepathic image of the hat into her head.

"Ah'd know that hat from anywhere. It's from uh… Uh… Ah can't seem to remember. If ah do ah'll tell ya right away," she said leaning against the picket fence.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," Applejack said tipping her hat. I walked through the cluster of trees and back into town. I went inside Sugar Cube Corner after shaking the glistening snowflakes off my coat. I hoped they got more information than me.

"Did any of you find anything?" I asked.

"Yes, Rarity said that three unicorns with fancy hooded cloaks purchased the hat about a week ago," Honey Flower said.

"Applejack said she remembered the hat from somewhere," I said.

"She did?" Gentle Dream asked with her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Where?" Star Chaser said.

"She said she forgot their names," I said. We each got ourselves a snack and told each other about the rest of their findings. When we all got outside it was dark. The beginning of winter is always a pain to get stuff done due to daylight savings time. Star Chaser gazed at the sky longingly. I saw one of the stars shimmer in the sky. I needed to stop wasting my time looking at all the scenery. I'm getting like Honey Flower.

"There's her wishing star," Star Chaser said.

"Somepony must be making a ton of wishes. We better hurry," Gentle Dream said wiping her mane out of her lonely eyes. Star Chaser kissed her cheek and brings a tiny speck of happiness to her empty heart.

"We need to follow it. It will lead us to her," Star Chaser said.

"This is ludicrous. That'll just lead us in circles. We need real evidence not to chase balls of gas in the sky," I said. He wasn't even listening to me. He soared ahead of us without turning back. Gentle Dream followed him eagerly. _So much for logic. Let's follow the stupid star that looks just like the rest of the stupid stars. That'll help._ I thought to myself as I move toward the others. I hoped that he knew what he was yapping about. I didn't feel like freezing my flank off and looking for a sign that may not even exist.


	5. Chapter 5

***Hello again! It's Emmo13. Sorry it's been a few days…I hope you all like it!

Chapter 5

Dream Chaser's POV:

They locked me up in a dark room with only a small window—far too little to escape from. I was scared and mad at myself. If I hadn't left home like Mom wanted, then I wouldn't have gotten foalnapped. The fact that Mom was right made me even angrier. During the few nights I had spent there, I stayed awake, kicking the walls and screaming. Of course, if I got too annoying, one of them (whoever they were) would zap me with their magic. I would stop for a few minutes, letting the pain subside, and then go back into tantrum mode.

"Oh be quiet, won't you?" ordered a nasally-sounding stallion. I couldn't see him because it was too dark, but I doubted it would have made much of a difference. I decided to keep him from bothering me by obeying. Plus, I didn't want to get zapped again.

I was glad I still had my wish-granting ability to myself. They tried making wishes during the day, but I couldn't do anything without the stars aiding me. They asked me why it wasn't working but I didn't answer. They zapped me a bunch but I stayed strong enough to keep my mouth shut.

As the sun rose, I drifted off into a shaky slumber. Eventually, I couldn't sleep all together so I just pretended to still be asleep. It was a good thing too.

"Do you think she can choose which wishes she wants to grant?" asked the nasally voice.

"I know what I saw! She has to grant every wish she hears," a deep voice said.

"Then how come she hasn't granted any of our wishes?" a third voice said. It was like the nasally voice but lower.

"I don't know!" the deep voice bellowed, obviously aggravated.

"Guys, calm down." This voice sounded like a mare. Her voice was cool and smooth. This led me to wonder how many ponies were holding me captive. This also confirmed that the reason I was there was so they could abuse my power.

I yawned. At the barred door I heard hoofsteps.

"Sleep well?" the mare asked. I kept my mouth shut.

"I wish you would answer me when I spoke to you," she said. I again said nothing, for the sun was still shining brightly. However, the shadowy room kept me from seeing her face—any of their faces really.

"Still nothin'?" the deep voice asked.

"Why won't you grant my wishes? I wish you would tell me!" the mare tried again. I stayed silent. "Alright. Zap her."

I felt that exhilarating pain shoot through my limbs. I cried, but I didn't speak.

"Let's try again later," the deep voice suggested.

"I think that's best. Just zap her again for good measure," the mare instructed. The stallion obeyed and I cried again. Why did they have to do this to me?

I lay there the remainder of the day, just crying to myself. I missed my parents. I wondered if they missed me. The night soon came and I looked up at the stars. There was a star close to my mom's. Dad told me it was called _Canopus_ and that it was the second brightest star in our big violet sky. Second brightest always seemed good enough to me and I made it my personal wishing star. Although, when I made a wish, they would never come true with my magic. I still wished on it though because I knew the stars had the power to do so.

_I wish I could go home. I wish I would never see these mean ponies again. I wish I was back with my parents. I wish…_

I had to get out of there. Of course, I had already tried. But, maybe luck would be on my side. So, I inspected the door. It was hard steel and the cracks were as small as my window. There was no means of easy escape. I was upset; my mom was only able to teach me some basic magic skills. Levitation. I looked around the room outside my "cell". Across the room I noticed there were keys! I channeled into my magic and focused on bringing the keys closer. I cracked open one of my eyes and saw it was working! I kept at it until I heard a door slam open.

"Trying to escape, eh? I wish you would stop!" the deep voice shouted. Oh no. It was night and so I had to obey. I couldn't control it or fight it, it was like breathing. The keys immediately dropped onto the cold, stone floor.

"It worked?" he asked, clearly bewildered. He hurried out of the room and came back with a few other ponies.

"Try it," he said.

"I wish I had an apple," the nasally voice said. My horn sparked and an apple fell down onto his head. I giggled as he moaned.

"You think that's funny?" the deeper nasally voice asked. I was suddenly zapped and I feel to my knees, groaning in pain. He laughed. "I suppose it is funny!"

"Stop it; we don't want to harm our _guest_ any further. For it seems she's now cooperating," the mare said. "Now, what to wish for…"

"You mean you haven't come up with a wish yet, mistress?" the deep voice asked.

"I didn't want to plan too far ahead, in case the plan didn't work. But now, well the possibilities are endless! Everypony to bed, I need time to think," the mare responded. It sounded like the other ponies left, but the mare stayed. She came closer.

"I wish that you would never try to escape ever again," she whispered. My horn sparked and I could see a faint smile spread across her hidden face. "Good." She trotted off, leaving me in my dark room with only my shadow and wishing star to keep me company.


	6. Chapter 6

***This is TheSnarkKnight30! Don't forget to smile today :D

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

Sprinklejinx's POV

Peeking over the mountain was an enormous castle with a snow covered roof. It couldn't belong to royalty. I wondered if it was wished for. I guess Star Chaser was right. He's not completely stupid after all. I thought that following this star was going to be a lost cause.

"Do you think she's in there?" Gentle Dream asked.

"There's only one way to find out!" Star Chaser said stepping onto the wooden drawbridge. I heard a faint creaking noise and the bridge wobbled from side to side.

"How far up are we?" Honey Flower asked looking into the deep canyon.

"I don't know. Just Don't look down," Thunderwing said hovering over us.

"I don't think this bridge looks safe," Weakling said tapping his hoof on the first boars.

"Quit your whining. You big baby," I said from half way across the bridge. I take another step and the board falls from beneath my hoof. I take a deep breath, compose myself, and keep moving.

"I don't think we should all be on this thing at a time. I'll wait out here and keep watch," Weakling said. I narrow my eyes and levitate him on the bridge. He whimpers as the bridge swings back and forth. Gentle Dream kicked a stone between the planks of wood. I heard a brief silence followed by a faint plop. My ear twitched.

"What if we fall?" Gentle Dream asked.

"I'll catch you. I promise," Star Chaser said. I could really use a Pegasus coltfriend right about now.

"Or we could get a splinter." Weakling said.

"Oh, shut up! We're going to be fine."

"We're almost there," Honey Flower said trotting to the edge. Two yellow unicorns cut the ropes to the bridge.

Thunderwing grabbed Honey Flower and Star Chaser caught Gentle Dream just before they hit the ground.

"I WISH I HAD A PARACHUTE!" I screamed. Suddenly, a parachute appeared on my back. I didn't really think that was going to happen. But that proves that she's here.

"Have a nice trip," the unicorn with the mustache said.

"See you next fall," the unicorn with the hat finished. Thunderwing laughed at their joke.

"I said we shouldn't have crossed the bridge. But nopony would listen," Weakling said. A chilly winter breeze whisked up against my coat.

"Is everypony okay?" Star Chaser asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Honey Flower said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Gentle Dream asked.

"We could wish for a way into the castle." Thunderwing said.

"I don't want to wish for anything unless we really have to. She gets worn out after granting too many wishes," Star Chaser said.

"Star Chaser and I will wrap you up one at a time in the parachute. Then we'll carry you to the entrance," Thunderwing said.

"That's a great idea," Star Chaser said.

"Alright girls! Hop on!" Thundering said. Weakling clears his throat.

We got inside the castle safely. I see the two yellow stallions with the candy cane colored manes waiting for us. They each fell through a lever and into two trap doors. Gentle Dream, Weakling, and I land inside a metal cage. I wondered what happened to the others.

"Mama!" Dream Chaser said from inside her cage.

"Dream Chaser, you're okay?" Gentle Dream said.

"I'm so sorry. If we ever get out of here I'll never run away again. I promise," she said.

"You're such a good girl," Gentle Dream said.

A buff unicorn opens the double doors. A crooked smile spreads across his face.

"I knew you'd come looking for her, Accidental," the unicorn said.

"What's he talking about?" Weakling asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked. The unicorn takes his eyes off me and fixes his eyes on Gentle Dream.

"Brawny Brute! I should have known it was you," she said.

"You know what would be nice, if you would have told me about important ponies who might be suspects," I said.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Gentle Dream said ignoring me.

"I don't want her. I want you to love me instead of pushing me away," he said.

"I'm sorry. My heart belongs to Star Chaser. And there's nothing you could do about it," Gentle Dream said.

"Oh really. I wish that Gentle Dream was madly in love with me!" Brawny Brute said.

"No! Stop it!" The frightened filly said thrashing at the bars and screaming. He zapped her with his horn and she yelped. Dream Chaser dropped to the ground and sobbed quietly.

"I wish that Gentle Dream would forget Star Chaser ever existed," he said between menacing chuckles. I press my teeth onto my bottom lip. Oh now what? Gentle Dream walked over to Brawny Brute and kissed his lips enthusiastically. She wraps her front legs around him and did a little dance.

"Accidental, er I mean Gentle Dream, will you be my bride?" he asked.

She nods and leaps for joy. "Oh, I do! I do!" she said.

"Good, Let's get ready for our wedding," he said taking her out of the cell.

"You're so gorgeous," she sighed from behind the door.

"This is all my fault. Now my mom doesn't love my dad anymore. It's all my fault. I ruined my parent's lives. I wish I was never bor-" Dream Chaser sobs.

"Don't say that!" I interrupted.

"We need to warn Star Chaser," Weakling whispered.

"Don't even think about trying to get away," the twin unicorns said in unison.

"You two look so much alike. I bet if you grew a mustache and wore a hat like his you'd look like the same person," I said waving his hat in the air with my magic.

"Where did you get that?" he asked unlocking the cage.

"Like this!" I say whacking him with my shovel. He was knocked out cold. The older looking brother galloped to his brother's side. I slammed his head even harder.

"Come on, let's go!" Weakling said. I took the key and released Dream Chaser.

"Thank you so much, but I can't leave. A mean mare wished that I'd never try to escape," she said.

"That's okay. We'll do all the escaping for you," I said levitating her on my shoulders. "Thanks for the parachute by the way,"

I galloped down the castle halls unaware of where they would take me. All I could do is hope that I'm not too late.


	7. Chapter 7

***Emmo13 again! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 7

Star Chaser's POV:

Thunderwing, Honey Flower, and I were watching in horror along the shadows of the walls. When I saw my beautiful wife walk away with that…that jerk, it took every ounce of my being to keep myself from bursting out in tears.

"I'm so sorry," Honey Flower whispered.

"We'll get her back, don't worry," Thunderwing added.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked bitterly. I composed myself. "Sorry, let's just slip out while the guards are…distracted." I gestured to the now unconscious ponies on the ground.

"That would probably be best. Come on, let's go," Thunderwing said, heading after the others.

Honey Flower and I followed close behind. We then stopped when we noticed Sprinklejinx, Weakling, and my daughter cornered by a bunch of guards.

"Hey!" I yelled, still mad about Brawny Brute. The guards whirled around. Without wasting a second I turned around and ran in the opposite direction, hopefully allowing the others safe passage out of this awful castle. I rounded the corner and quickly flew up to the ceiling. The clueless guards gave up and walked away. I flew as quiet as I could and eventually found the way out. Thunderwing flew up and pulled me to where the others were waiting.

"Daddy!" Dream Chaser exclaimed, pulling me into a ferocious hug. I was shocked; Dream Chaser had stopped calling me that a _long_ time ago. She said it was too baby-ish. Once I came to my senses, I hugged her back.

"Dream Chaser, you scared me," I said, crying silently. I was just too overwhelmed, and I didn't really care about my appearance.

"I'm so sorry—I was just so upset that I ran away. I didn't mean for all of this to happen and now Mom is…" Dream Chaser couldn't say any more and sobbed into my chest.

"Your mother and I have fault in this as well. Please, don't blame yourself," I whispered. I let her cry more and I looked up at the others, wiping away my own tears. Weakling looked like he was on the verge to tears, as did Honey Flower. Thunderwing looked pretty down and Sprinklejinx looked a bit annoyed. Under that though, I could see that she was a little sad about it all too. As much pain as I felt, I knew that I had to put it aside for the time being if I wanted any chance of getting my wife back. Dream Chaser stopped crying and got up.

"How are we going to save my mom?" Dream Chaser asked.

"Star Chaser and I can go spy on them, see if there is anything important we need to know," Thunderwing suggested.

"What about us? Huh?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"You don't have wings, so the operation would be much more dangerous for you. Why don't you wait here? If we're not back in an hour, come after us or get some help," Thunderwing offered.

"Be safe…" Honey Flower mumbled as we flew off.

"So, I guess we should fly in, stay as high as possible, and just wander around 'til we find them?" I said.

"I've got nothing better," Thunderwing replied. So, that was exactly what we did. We nearly froze several times as we passed over guards, but luckily we weren't noticed. Finally, I heard a familiar voice behind a door. Gentle Dream.

"Shh, I'm going to fly down and listen, alright?" I said.

"Okay, I'll keep watch," Thunderwing offered.

"Thanks," I replied, flying down and landing softly on the cold ground. I leaned against the door and listened closely.

"Oh, I'll look so pretty in my wedding gown!" Gentle Dream exclaimed.

"Yes, you will…" Brawny Brute said creepily. I shuttered in disgust.

"And you'll look stunning in your tux," my wife said. This whole thing was messed up. Dream didn't know what she was doing; she didn't even remember me…

"This is the best deal I have ever made," Brawny Brute said, obviously satisfied. I was so mad at that moment. I just wanted to burst through the door and show that stallion a piece of my mind. I knew that he could take me out in one strike of the hoof though, so I decided against the action.

"What deal, honey?" Gentle Dream asked.

"You promise not to tell anypony?"

"Not a word."

"Okay, well you see, the Miss brought Flim, Flam, and I together to be able to capture Dream Chaser," Brawny Brute said.

"Who's Dream Chaser?" Gentle Dream asked. My heart shattered; she didn't remember me, so of course she wouldn't remember our daughter! Oh, when Dream Chaser found out…

"She's a filly who can grant wishes," Brawny Brute explained.

"Oh! I'd like to make a wish!" Gentle Dream said.

"Heh, well you see, she somehow escaped," Brawny Brute said.

"Oh darn. Well, what was the deal?" Gentle Dream asked, sounding very flirty. I just wanted to pull her under my wing and remind her of what we were. But, she was now madly in love with this guy. I pouted.

"Oh yeah! So, the Miss said we'd each get to make a wish if we helped out. We did, and I got mine. The filly left before the others could make wishes, besides the fact that the Miss wished for a castle," Brawny Brute said, pointing to the large building around them.

"Oh wow, you're a lucky ducky!" Gentle Dream said. I'd heard enough and started flying away. Thunderwing stopped me.

"Um, there's something you might want to see before you go," he whispered. He pointed down to something sticking out under the door. I flew down and slowly pulled it out. It was upside-down, but I could tell it was a canvas. It must have fallen from the door. I flipped it around and gasped. It was a painting of Gentle Dream and Brawny Brute nose to nose, smiling like fools. Gentle Dream had painted this…I slid it back as I found it and rushed out of there as discretely as I could. Thunderwing just followed.

When we got back to our meeting place, the group looked at me expectantly. I sighed, not in the mood to speak. But, I had to.

"Apparently there's this mare that organized the whole thing. Brawny Brute didn't say her name. He just called her 'The Miss'. However, he said he was working with a Flim and Flam, which I assume are the stallions with the hats," I shared.

"Well, 'The Miss' is a start," Sprinklejinx smirked.

"Hey, he did a pretty good job! He figured out about the twin stallions," Honey Flower defended.

"Yeah yeah, but 'The Miss' is the head of the operation. And an operation can't function without a head," Sprinklejinx said, pulling out her shovel.

"I s-suppose," Weakling stuttered.

"How's Mama?" Dream Chaser asked.

"Um, well this is hard for me to say," I mumbled.

"Tell me, please!" I couldn't say no to that face.

"Mom doesn't remember me, and since you are our daughter…" Realization dawned on Dream Chaser.

"You mean, she doesn't remember me either?"

"What about that thing under the door?" Thunderwing asked.

"It was a painting. Of Gentle Dream and Brawny Brute," I said angrily.

"No wonder you were in a rush to get out of there," Thunderwing said sympathetically.

"Do you need a hug?" Honey Flower asked.

"Yes!" Thunderwing responded, wrapping his arms around the confused mare.

"I meant Star Chaser…" she said.

"Oh," Thunderwing let go and cleared his throat. "Of course."

"It's okay, Honey Flower," I sighed. "More than anything, I just want to go home."

"You sure?" Weakling asked.

"Yes." I wrapped my wing around Dream Chaser and started walking towards Ponyville. The others shrugged and followed.

XXX

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Dream Chaser asked. We were in our backyard looking up at the brilliant night sky.

"The question is, are _you_ okay?"

She looked down at her hooves and sniffled.

"No!" she burst, hugging my waist. I wrapped my wing around her again and pulled her in close. "I know you said I shouldn't blame myself, but it is my fault! No matter what you say, I was the one that chose to leave. I was the one that didn't think twice about my CURSE!" She sobbed hard. Watching my eleven year-old daughter in so much pain and thinking about my lost wife, I couldn't help but cry with her.

"I just wish that none of their wishes came true in the first place," I said sadly.

Suddenly, Dream Chaser's horn lit up brighter than ever before and a huge spark shot up into the sky. This was followed by a blinding light that seemed to shine across Equestria. When my vision cleared, I noticed everything was still the same.

"It was worth a shot," Dream Chaser sighed dejectedly.

"I think it's time for bed," I suggested, leading her into the house. Unknown to the two of us, Gentle Dream's star was shining brighter than ever before.


	8. Chapter 8

***This is TheSnarkKnight30 J

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

Chapter 8

Gentle Dream's POV:

I stared at myself in the mirror in my white gown. I levitated my comb into my indigo mane. I sealed the envelope of the letters I was going to send to Sugar Mane, Compose, Joyful Passion, and Meg to be bridesmaids. I didn't want to pick one sister over the other so I decided to let Sugar Mane be my maid of honor. I turned to my new painting. No matter what I did with it, I was never satisfied. It looked like something was missing, or maybe something didn't belong. Maybe there are too many flowers in the background. I thought to myself. It was hard for me to paint Brawny Brute. His face looked as if it was carved by angels. I think about how great my life was going to be after I spend the rest of it with the stallion I adored. I heard some pony come inside. A lavender Pegasus walked inside.

"You must be the best man," I said. I stared into his eyes. I think I've seen him before but I couldn't quite put my hoof on it.

"It's me!" he said.

"Me who? Wait! I think I might know who you are! You're Car Racer!" I said excitedly.

"Close. It's Star Chaser. I'm your husband," he said smiling.

"No you're not. Brawny Brute is," I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"This is your daughter, Dream Chaser," he said. We both had Dream in our name. What a small world.

"Is it working?" a white Pegasus with a black and spiky mane said.

"I don't know, Thunder Wing. I think she might coming back," Star Chaser said.

"Coming back from where?" I ask.

"This is taking too long," an angry minty green unicorn said. She levitates a vase of flowers and dumps the water over my head. "Snap out of it!" she said harshly.

I wave of panic swept over me. All I could think about is my body being dragged under water. I gasped for breath and let out a loud scream.

"That's it! You saved me from nearly drowning," I said shaking the water off my coat.

"Sprinklejinx! You ruined her beautiful dress," a brown and white earth pony said in a whiny voice.

"Oh, shut up! It worked, didn't it?" She grumbled.

"What's all this racket?" Brawny Brute asked. I no longer felt an over longing desire for him. There was something different about him. His eyes I once longed to look into were burning with anger. "Did you let these losers in, Accidental?" he yelled. The word accidental echoed in my mind. A vision appeared in my mind of Brawny Brute kicking my younger self on the shoulder and my bottom jaw. Tears drizzled down my face and I stumble backwards.

"I thought they were invited to the wedding," I said telling half of the truth. I closed my eyes tightly trying to make the flash backs go away.

"How did you idiots escape? No matter, I'll just lock you away and wish that the cages are escape proof," he said.

"You can't. Star Chaser already wished that none of your wishes could come true," Honey Flower said.

"You can't get any more wishes out of me," Dream Chaser said sticking out her tongue.

"I can't but the miss can," he said. Flim and Flam carried in a throne with Spoiled Brat sitting on top of it.

"I wish that I could get wishes during the day and the night, no matter what. I wouldn't have had to do this if my daddy didn't cut me off after I took his credit card," Spoiled Brat said in her snooty voice.

"Spoiled Brat?" I said through an astonished gasp.

"Is that her real name? And I thought my name was bad," Weakling said.

"I wish that Dream Chaser would only obey my wishes," she said. Dream Chase's legs wobble and she falls over.

"Stop it! You're hurting her," Honey Flower said.

"I could do whatever I want with her. She's mine," Spoiled Brat said.

"If you can't hear her, you can't grant the wish. Cover your ears," Sprinklejinx said. Dream Chaser puts her hooves over her ears. Flim, Flam, and Brawny Brute zap her at the same time. She yelped and kicked her little legs in the air.

"Stop!" I said. Sprinklejinx charged after Spoiled Brat with her shovel.

"I wish her shovel was a feather," she screamed. Sprinklejinx levitates the feather and whacks her with it. Jinx looked as mad as a hornet. She swore under her breath.

Spoiled Brat laughed at us scornfully. I was so angry. I didn't know what to do. I levitated my paintbrush and painted a mustache on her face. She didn't seem to notice the black stain on her pink fur. Thunderwing chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Spoiled Brat asked.

"Your face," Thunderwing said.

"Bring me my mirror," Spoiled Brat ordered. Flam levitated the mirror over to Spoiled Brat. Sprinklejinx levitated the feather and tickled flam making him drop the mirror on the floor. It shattered all over the floor.

"Seven years of bad luck," Sprinkle Jinx said with a smirk as her horn glowed.

"I wish for another mirror," Spoiled Brat said.

Flim levitated the mirror in front of her face.

"A mustache?" she said in a whiny voice. She rushed to the bathroom to try to clean it off. I heard something metal hit the floor and water rushing.

"What happened?" Brawny Brute asked.

"The faucet broke off the sink," she said as water seeped under the door.

"Brawny Brute, go fix the sink. Flim an I will take care of the brat," Flam said.

"I wish for them to be trapped in the trap door again," Spoiled Brat said.

We were teleported back inside the cell. This time we were all crammed into one cage. Things seemed as hopeless as ever. I sit quietly in the corner and pray to Celestia that they would stop hurting my daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

***Emmo13 here! Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far!

Chapter 9

Dream Chaser's POV:

I watched my family and friends get teleported to the cage. That pain added to the pain from granting all of these wishes was really taking a toll on me. I couldn't stand up, just look around and hope to keep my ears plugged. However, Flim and Flam were able to put an end to my pathetic efforts. They grabbed each of my front legs with their magic and levitated me up into the air. I hung like a rag doll.

"You've been good boys; do you have a wish you'd like me to make for you?" Spoiled Brat asked.

"Well, we wish for our Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to quadruple in speed," Flam said.

"Oh yes, this would improve our chances of business," Flim agreed.

"Okay, I wish Flim and Flam's Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 would slow down eight times," Spoiled Brat said. "Oh, and I wish that they were in the cage too." I fell to the ground with a thud as Flim and Flam were teleported to the cage.

"Hey, this wasn't part of the deal!" Flam protested.

"Too bad, so sad," Spoiled dismissed. I was angry at this mare. I mean, she just eliminated two of the bad guys, but she was just unpleasant and rude to me and my family!

"Hey," I said shakily. "You're not so spoiled anymore. I guess that just makes you a brat!"

"Take that back," Spoiled Brat growled.

"Make…me," I said, standing up slowly with this new strength.

"Brawny! Zap her," Spoiled demanded.

"How do I know you're not just gonna put me in the cage with the others?" the stallion asked.

"Question me further and I promise you will be," Spoiled said. Brawny Brute rolled his eyes and sent his horrible magic at me.

"AHH!" I cried out, falling down again. The strength disappeared.

"Dream Chaser!" Mom and Dad called.

"Shut up in there!" Spoiled screamed.

"Or what? You're going to put us in another cage?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"You wanna find out?" Spoiled Brat asked.

"Bring it," Sprinkjinx said.

"Zap her too, Brawny," Spoiled commanded. Brawny did so and Sprinklejinx fell to her knees, wincing in pain.

"Stop it! What are you to gain from all of this?" Dad asked furiously. Spoiled Brat gave Brawny a zap-him-too look, which he happily obeyed. He actually shot Dad several times, causing him to cry out in agony. Mom looked horrified.

"Brawny, don't you see what you're doing?" she asked, kneeling to aid Dad.

"Yeah, and I like it, so buzz off," Brawny Brute said. "Unless, of course, you wanna be zapped too?"

"This isn't right," Mom pleaded. "Come on, you've got to have a heart in there somewhere!"

"Do I, Accidental? Do I really?" He zapped Mom.

"Please, stop…" I moaned. Brawny zapped me again. He grinned maliciously.

"Brawny?" Spoiled asked.

"You know what? I hate a lot of things," he said, his eye twitching. "But, now I've got the power to make it all go away."

"What are you suggesting?" Spoiled ask, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm not gonna take it anymore. This ends now," Brawny said, laughing like a maniac. His horn started to glow.

"Brawny!" Spoiled screeched. Brawny let out a big burst of zap, shocking the entire room. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced. Every part of me felt like it was ripping apart. The room filled with the sounds of screaming and crying. Eventually, the zap died down. I cracked open an eye, afraid of what I would see. All around me, everything looked burned and blackened. In the center of it all was a stallion, staring right at me with blank eyes. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

XXX

"Dream Chaser! Dream Chaser please be okay!" I heard. I opened my eyes and blinked several times, adjusting to the light. I was in a hospital bed.

"Oh, honey you're alright!" I turned my head slightly to see Mom standing beside my bed, leaning on a crutch. Dad was next to her, sitting in a wheelchair. Both of them looked just awful. Seeing how bad they looked, I considered how terrible I probably appeared. I tried to sit up, but my whole body screamed in pain.

"Don't, you're very hurt," Dad said.

"No, duh," I smiled weakly.

"I think she's coming back to herself a little," Mom grinned.

"So, what's going on?" I asked.

Mom and Dad looked at each other.

"Um, it's a bit too graphic for your little mind," Dad said, "But basically the bad guys are gone and the rest of us are healing."

"What happened back at the castle?" I asked.

"To put things simply, Brawny Brute used a powerful zap that filled the room. This melted the cage and put everypony in a pretty bad condition. Thunderwing, however, was well enough to fly for help," Mom explained.

"Oh, okay," I said. I knew Mom and Dad didn't want to share more, and I assumed it was probably for the best.

"So, how am I?" I asked. Mom and Dad grimaced.

"Pretty bad, but the doctors said you will recover for the most part," Dad said.

"For the most part?"

"Should we show her?" Mom asked.

"Well, she's going to find out sooner or later," Dad replied.

"What?" I asked, desperate to know what was wrong. Mom looked like she was going to cry as she levitated over a mirror. I looked at my reflection in horror. The left side of my face, the part that had been facing Brawny Brute during the Mega-Zap, was black as night.

"The doctors said that scar won't likely heal," Dad sighed.

"So, I'm permanently a freak?!" I screeched. This hurt my throat and I started coughing.

"Honey, please calm down. I can see if Rarity she can cut your mane to cover it up," Mom suggested, hating to see me upset. Well, at least since the incident.

"It's still gonna be there though!" I cried. "I hate him! I hate him for doing that!" Mom looked down guilty.

"What, Mom?" I asked.

"It's…nothing," Mom said. "Come on, dear. You need your rest."

"But, I just woke up," I complained.

"Sleep well, Dream Chaser," Dad said, heading out the door with Mom.

"Wait!" I cried pitifully. I didn't want to be alone. It was too late though; they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

*** This is TheSnarKnight30 I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I wish you all a happy Holiday. (Emmo13 also wishes you a Happy Holiday!)

Chapter 10

Weaklings POV:

I stood beside Sprinklejinx's bed and watched her lay motionless on the mattress. The doctors said she should be waking up soon. Diamond Tiara was so worried that all she could do is sit in the corner and softly wimper. The debris from the explosion tickled my throat. I coughed. Sprinklejinx mumbled a hhhmmm noise.

"Aunt Jinx, you're alive!" Diamond Tiara shrieked. Sprinklejinx fell off the edge of the bed and yelped.

"Where am I?" She asked. I was so relieved that she didn't find out yet. Sprinklejinx gets back up to her hooves like nothing happened. Diamond Tiara gasped. Sprinklejinx turned around and discovered her back leg had been amputated. She collapsed and then buried her face into the carpet. Diamond Tiara saw enough. She walked back to the waiting room with Pipsqueak. Sprinklejinx ears droop down. I swallow a lump in my throat. I was the lucky one. I was cowering in the corner so the explosion only burned off half my tail. My tail could grow back, but her leg never will.

"Hey, Jinx. Somepony sent you these," I said taking a bouquet of tulips in front of her. She lifted her head up and forced a tiny smile. She sniffed the tulips and then stuffed one in her mouth. After she got done eating the tulips she stood back up.

"Those tulips were so good. Did Honey Flower give them to me?" she asked.

"No. Honey Flower is still unconscious. The doctors still don't know if she's going to make it," I said biting my lip.

"I'm going to go check on her," Sprinklejinx said awkwardly trotting towards the door. I gallop ahead of her to block her path.

"You can't leave in this condition. You should be resting," I said.

"I'm fine," she lied as she tried to get around me.

"The only way you're going to leave this room is if I carry you there," I said trying to sound dominant. She smirked and levitated me up in the air. She staggered underneath me and dropped me to the ground. I grabbed her by the tail.

"Would you go be annoying someplace else?" she snapped. I let go of her tail and took three steps back. I frown and tears started drizzling down my face. Jinx stopped in her tracks and smacked her forehead.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"You yelled at me," I sniffled. She rolled her eyes and climbed on my shoulder. I almost lose my footing because of the pressure on my back.

"There, are you happy now?" She asked with less attitude than I expected.

"Yes," I said.

"Can't you go any faster than that?" She asks resting her cheek against her hoof.

"You're crushing me," I said. I cringed. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"What's that thing in your mane?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Tulip petals? IT WAS YOU! Thank you. Why?" Sprinkles said through mixed emotion.

"You're my favorite detective," I said.

"Okay, enough with the charity," she said.

She slides off my back and goes inside Honey Flower's room. Dream Chaser, Gentle Dream, Star Chaser, and Thunderwing are standing around the bed.

"Hi everypony," Sprinklejinx said. Everypony turns around. I saw Dream Chaser's face all charred up. I put my hooves over my eyes and screamed. Every pony glared at me and Dream Chaser lowers her little head in shame.

"You might as well home school me. That's how everyone is going to react when they see me," she says. A wave of guilt swept over me. What have I done?

"It's not that bad. It makes you look unique," Thunderwing said.

"Maybe we can let Princess Celestia fix it," Star Chaser said.

"Maybe she could fix Sprinkles's leg," I said. They all turned around.

"It's gone? I should have been there. I was so worried about Honey Flower. I forgot about you," Thunderwing said.

"Thanks," Sprinklejinx said dryly.

"Hey look, she's moving!" Gentle Dream said.

"Do I smell tulips?" Honey Flower asked. Thunderwing did a summersault in the air.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Thunderwing said.

"I'm glad I'm okay too," Honey Flower mumbled.

"My wish came true," Dream Chaser whispered in a perplexed tone.

"What did you wish for?" Star Chaser asked.

"I wished that we would all survive," the filly said.

"That was a great wish," I said.

"I guess you kept your powers after all," Gentle Dream said.

"That doesn't make any sense. Spoiled Brat wished that she was the only one who could get wishes. I guess I have more investigating to do," Sprinklejinx said pacing the floor.

"Who cares? We're all alive. That's all that matters," Thunderwing said. I nodded in agreement and turned out Honey Flower's light to let her get some more rest. I watched as Dream Chaser walked out with her parents. Poor kid. She never really had much of a chance to make friends. I thought to myself. Then I realized that Diamond Tiara and Pipsqueak could keep her company.


	11. Chapter 11

***Hi everypony! It's Emmo13 bringing you the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 11

Sprinklejinx's POV:

The next few days in the hospital were definitely not enjoyable. I mean, it was great that we survived and all but when everyone around you is rolling around in wheelchairs or in critical condition, it's not a good time.

I spent those days thinking over our case. The incident with Dream Chaser's wish still perturbed me. I mean, first of all, Spoiled Brat wished that she was the only one that could wish on Dream Chaser. Well, maybe that broke when she was zapped to oblivion. Ugh, that thought bothered me a lot too, especially since that was the fate of my leg.

If that was the case, though, there was still that second thing. Dream Chaser said she couldn't use her own powers to grant wishes. But, she had a wishing star. According to her parents, Dream Chaser could only grant wishes at night due to the stars. Did this mean that it wasn't really Dream Chaser as much as the stars? Was Dream Chaser just a link between the real world and the wishing capacity of stars? Did this mean that the stars ultimately decided the outcome of wishes? If they did, why did they let the bad guys make wishes? Was it just luck that we all survived?

All of these thoughts hurt my head. I already had to worry about getting a prosthetic leg. And then I'd have to go to stupid physical therapy for a while. The things I do for ponies, geez.

"Um, Sprinklejinx? You called?" a young voice said.

"Yeah, come on in," I responded.

"What's up?" Dream Chaser asked. She was looking at me with the left side of her face turned away. I felt bad for the kid; I mean having half your face charred up sounded pretty bad. Well, not as bad as losing a limb but hey.

"I've been thinking about our case," I explained. "I have some questions for you."

"Ask away," Dream Chaser said.

"So, how do your wishes work exactly?" I asked.

"Well, from what I know you can wish up really anything as long as the stars are out. I have never been able to straight up get a wish granted for me though. Sometimes I get lucky if I wish on my star though, like how we all survived and stuff. I'm not sure about the whole situation with Spoiled Brat wishing only she could make wishes though," the filly said.

"I think that wish probably broke when she…well you know don't you?" I asked.

"Know what?" she asked. Sometimes I hated how ignorant little foals could be.

"The zap killed her," I said.

"What?! Do you mean that all of us could have…?" Dream Chaser left that question hanging.

"Yeah, but we didn't," I said. She looked upset about it. _Eleven year-old clients…Ugh never again._

"Okay, new topic. The stars, you say they make your wishes work?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, if my wishes only work at night, what else? But, even my dad doesn't know that much about them to figure out why," Dream Chaser replied.

"Your dad…your dad! Go get him for me," I ordered.

"I'm done then?" she asked.

"Yes, you're done. Now, go get your dad."

"Okay," she said, walking out. A few minutes later, Star Chaser walked in.

"You needed to see me?" he asked.

"Yeah, just sit over there or something," I said, pointing to the pathetic little chair in the corner of the room.

"Alright. So, what do you need?" Star Chaser asked.

"I have a question for you about stars." His ears perked up.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you think the stars can really grant wishes? And if they do, why?" I asked.

"Well, not much is known about stars. From what we do know, they are orbs of energy in the distant sky. That energy, however, could hold some sort of mystical power. My daughter might have some of that same magic, somehow. Sensing that same energy in her, the stars probably give her an extra boost, if you will, in that magic, thereby letting her grant wishes. Why they grant wishes, well maybe that's just their purpose in life. Perhaps granting wishes is what they were destined to do from the very beginning. I don't know the exact reasons, but this is just what I have gathered," Star Chaser said.

I sat there, dumbstruck by his knowledge.

"Is that all, Sprinklejinx?" Star Chaser asked.

"Yeah…thanks," I said, getting up and pacing back and forth.

"Glad I could be of some help," he said, walking out of the room.

Okay, now knowing this, I was led to another question. Why Dream Chaser? I mean, of everypony else in Equestria, what was so special about her? Why not me? Why not Thunderwing, or Honey Flower, or even Weakling? Well, whatever the reason, this led her to her foalnapping. Obviously, she was stolen for the purpose of making wishes. There was Spoiled Brat at the head, with Brawny Brute and Flim and Flam. But, maybe there was more to just wanting the ability to make wishes. Maybe there was another motive in there. Gentle Dream seemed to recognize these ponies, so she could probably clear up some things for me. I walked over to her room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Gentle Dream asked through the door.

"It's Sprinklejinx," I said, wincing. Man did I hate my name.

"Come in," Gentle Dream replied.

"Hey, I've got some questions," I said.

"I assumed as much," she said, gesturing to her husband next to her. Of course he'd tell her. I didn't really care of course, I mean, it didn't matter.

"Well, I need some more information on a couple ponies. Can you tell me about Spoiled Brat and Brawny Brute?" I asked. She frowned for a moment.

"Yes. I knew Spoiled Brat a little when I was just a filly. All I know though was that, well like her name, she was spoiled and she was a brat. Didn't she say that her dad cut her off though?" Gentle Dream said.

"Oh yeah, so she was in this because she likes getting stuff…" Ugh, I can't stand ponies like that mare. I mean, the rest of us do just fine without all that glitzy stuff, why does it even matter? Well, her motives were good. Now, onto the one I was most curious about.

"What about Brawny Brute? What was up with that guy?" I asked. Gentle Dream looked down at her hooves.

"Um, I knew him growing up too. He was a big jerk that liked to pick on me. I found out later that he actually liked me but he was always just so mad because he was mistreated at home. He didn't know how to be nice. Of course, I rejected him because he was just so mean and well, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with the likes of him. Plus, I have Star Chaser here," Gentle Dream said. "Anyways, I thought things were cool between us, but I guess they weren't…"

"Well, that would've been nice to know before," I muttered.

"I'm sorry, I was so worried about my daughter and—"

"Okay, okay, let's not get sappy here. So, Brawny Brute's inner motive was probably to get back at you or to get you to be his. Then, there was Flim and Flam. What was their wish?"

"They wished that their machine would work better. I think Applejack told me about them once. Something like they were trying to make business in Ponyville but failed," Gentle Dream said.

"So, they were trying to get a hoofhold in the business world. Great, thanks," I said, running out of the room.

"You're welcome?" Gentle Dream responded.

I went back to my room and pulled out a sheet of paper. I think I cracked this case once and for all.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

***This is TheSnarkKnight30. Emmo13 and I would like to give a special thanks to jlc1999 for the feedback.

Epilogue

Dream Chaser's POV:

I was so happy to be home for Hearths Warming Eve. Mom made carrot stew, my favorite. My family and the Detectives had a feast in my house to celebrate our recoveries. Thunderwing made sure that every bowl was empty. Honey Flower put some herbs on my face to make sure it didn't get infected. I spent most of the day playing with Diamond Tiara and Pipsqueak.

We pretended that we were solving mysteries like Honey Flower, Thunderwing, Sprinklejinx, and Weakling. Best of all, Dad bought me my very own telescope.

"You can go to public school as long as you don't tell any pony about your power," Dad said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Mom says.

"I'm going to go look at the wishing star with my new telescope," I said.

"Do you need any help finding it?" Dad asked.

"I don't think so," I said going up to my room. I put the telescope through my broken window. I pressed my eyelids against the eye piece. The star was the brightest one out of the whole sky.

"I wonder…" I whispered to myself. "I wish that my face would turn back to normal." I felt a tingly feeling on my cheek. The star illuminated. I looked at my reflection into a broken shard of glass. My face looked as good as new.

"I wish that Sprinklejinx's leg would come back too, please," I said. The star shimmered again.

"What are you doing in there?" Mom asked.

"You better not have wished for your cutie mark. It's not a good thing to rush a cutie mark." Dad said. I stared at my flank. It had a big white star with a purple wand in front of it.

"I didn't wish for that," I said turning around.

"Your face is normal now!" Weakling said.

"You can take your leg off now, Jinx," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wished that your leg would come back," I said. She pried off the prosthetic leg with the new shovel she got and her real leg appeared underneath it. She seemed astonished. Her ears perked up, her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open.

"I don't understand how I got my cutie mark," I said.

"Maybe it was because you wished for something for somepony else instead of yourself" Mom said.

"I'm so proud of you," Dad said.

"I still don't get what happened to Spoiled Brat's wish," Sprinklejinx said.

"Star Chaser wished that their wishes wouldn't come true and they slowly wore off. Maybe the same thing happened to her wishes," Thunderwing said. Pipsqueak yawned.

"It's getting late, we should go home," Weakling said.

"Goodnight, everypony!" I said.

"Goodnight, Dream Chaser," Diamond Tiara said.

"See you at school next week," Pipsqueak said.

I was overwhelmed with excitement. New adventures lie ahead of me. I had no idea what I was in store for or the new lessons I would learn. I wanted to meet fillies and foals, learn about them and make all their dreams come true. After all, that was what my secret special talent was.

***Little note from Emmo13: Hi everypony! That's it for The Dream Chase Case. We hope all of you have enjoyed it and I'd like to thank you for reading. It means a lot. :)


End file.
